Ireland
Ireland '''(Irish: Éire, English: Ireland) is the 28th Character in Head Soccer. He was introduced in Update 1.6, that was released on April 3, 2013, along with China and Greece and he is a 5-star opponent in Arcade mode. He is a reference to a leprechaun which is a mythological creature in Ireland. __TOC__ Playing style Ireland's playing style is defensive. Appearance Ireland closely resembles a leprechaun. He has ginger hair with a green hat with a black belt strap, as well as a full round orange beard and a four-leaved clover in his mouth. He has bright blue eyes, small nose, small ears and freckles. When he is damaged, the clover falls out of his mouth. Power Shot: Rainbow Shot Ireland's Power Shot is called Rainbow Shot. Ireland's Rainbow Shot consists of variously colored orbs circling around Ireland. He yells "Rainbow... shot!" and the orbs come toward each other and Ireland fires them towards the defender's goal. These orbs push the opponent back. Nearly the last one contains the ball, and it will be one of the uppermost orbs going at the opponent. This is a hard Power Shot to counter and deals massive damage that cannot be avoided if the defender wants to block it. If the defender touches the largest orb that contains the ball, he will disappear for almost four seconds, leaving five coins on the pitch. Ireland can collect these coins by walking across them. Each coin is worth 10 points. These bonus points will be rewarded at the end of the match and they are added to your usual reward. This power lasts for '''4s. Costume Ireland does not own a standard Costume . Unlock Requirements To unlock Ireland, you must win the Tournament without using a Power Shot, Dashing and Kicking. This means that all you can do is walk and Jump, which is slightly difficult. Or you can pay 2,700,000 points to unlock him. As kick is involved, do not use Italy for unlocking, as when the shot has been countered back, you cannot kick so the opponent has an inevitable goal. Headballs Unlock= Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks If you struggle with deflecting Ireland's Rainbow Shot, or with the rainbow orbs that push you back, in particular, try to stand in the exact same place as Ireland when he starts his shot. By doing this, you'll see that the rainbow orbs that push you back normally will disappear. This means that you have degenerated Ireland's Rainbow Shot into a very simple straight-line shot, which is very easy to deflect or counter. To use this trick properly, you must jump at the place where Ireland is standing at the beginning of his shot, then move back and block the shot while still being in the air. If you practice it a bit, you'll get the hang of this glitch and it might help you stop Ireland's power shot. History Trivia * He is the 11th European character in Head Soccer. * Ireland is the third character with orange hair. Other Characters with this hair color are Valentine, Netherlands and Madagascar. * He is the second character in the game with a beard, the others are Poland, Greece, Sweden, Israel, Australia, Saudi Arabia and Singapore. * He is the first character that has hair all around his head. The second is China, the third is Greece, the fourth is Sweden, the fifth is Israel, and the last is Singapore. * Ireland's green hat is one that cannot be knocked off. Ireland is one of the few characters that wears a hat that cannot be knocked off. The others are Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Indonesia. * If Ireland's opponent scores with his Power Shot and simultaneously wastes the Rainbow Shot, Ireland's Power Shot will carry on after the next kick-off. This means that the opponent gets pushed back and damaged by multiple orbs, but the orb that contains the ball fails. * Ireland's head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With Curly Hair Category:Characters from Update 1.6 Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Bearded Characters